


learning

by spoke



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverilly/gifts).



In the quiet whispering light of the fire, it’s possible to imagine she can see them both; she can’t begin to imagine how they both feel. It’s amazing, what they’ve done - what they’re still doing! 

Rose watches them as they adjust to being Garnet, and wonders if it’s possible for any two gems to fuse. Wonders if it could have happened anywhere but the Earth, this beautiful wonderous planet full of change. She doesn’t think they have any idea yet what a wonder they are, the change they represent in the way gems think of themselves. Everything could change because of this; will have to on some level. Unless the Diamonds don’t tell anyone

“What do you think they’re saying? About us, back on Homeworld?” 

She smiles softly as she shakes her head. Her voice sounds too soft in her own ears as she replies, “You already know, don’t you? Or. Shouldn’t Sapphire?” 

“No. Sapphire had to come here to give Blue Diamond the answers she wanted; she couldn’t see the Earth from Homeworld. No sapphire could! So now...” Garnet trails off, looking up at the stars with a little helpless gesture.

Rose finishes the sentence. “You can’t see Homeworld from the Earth.” 

“No. We can’t. Which means, we also can’t warn you if anything is coming until it’s really, really close. Too close.” 

“Warn us?” Rose laughs a bit, but she knows where this is going. “You don’t have to warn us of anything, Garnet. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Well, I want to help you, and Pearl, and all the gems I’ve met here. You’ve given me a home, made me feel safe.” Garnet pauses for a moment, clearly thinking. “Well, as safe as we’re likely to be here. I want to do something.” 

“Well. You could always learn to fight, you know.” Rose says, meaning to tease because Garnet doesn’t seem that sort of gem.

The bellowed, “YEAH.” as she starts up by the fire changes that assumption. Though the stumbling into the fire and needing help putting herself out is a sign that she made need more time to get used to her form first. 

 


End file.
